Shadow of silence
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Elizabeth and Teyla are taken by Geni rebals and the team runs in to a spot of trouble while looking for them Team whump.
1. Beginnings

Doctor Elizabeth Weir practically jumped for joy as she geared up to go off world. It had been her first time off world since coming to the Pegasus galaxy, and she couldn't help but smile. After she had finished her cup of herbal tea, she zipped up her jacket and skipped towards the door. Finely arriving at the gate room, she hopped down the stairs shouting a happy hello to Teyla, and just about everyone else in the room. She was surprised to see the Athosian was not wearing her off world gear. Instead she wore long black boots, with brown suede trousers and a dark brown top. Light pink lacing traveled down the both sides of the top giving off the typical Athosian look. Her hair was down, flowing past her shoulders and she wore a gold and silver pendant of an angle round her neck.

"You look lovely today Teyla. I like that necklace." Elizabeth greeted warmly, holding the angle pendant in the palm of her hand. With a knowing smile Teyla nodded her thanks.

"My mother gave it to me. She said every time I wear it she will be watching over me." Elizabeth smiled at the young woman.

"Are you exited" Teyla asked. Purposely changing the subject, Elizabeth nodded eagerly and let out a small laugh.

"Very" she said. She could see the amusement in Teyla's eyes. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a sudden out burst of laughter. Both women turned round to see Ronon, John, Rodney, Zelanker, Bates and Lorn coming towards them.

"Ah Gentlemen, nice of you to join us," Elizabeth teased. Sending a smile John's way as he walked past. Lorn looked at Teyla and smiled shyly.

"You look really nice today." He greeted.

"Thank you" Teyla replied, returning the smile. The gate started to activate, erupting with a beautiful puddle of blue and white shimmering lights.

"Ready?" John asked Elizabeth. She glanced at him then nodded her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ronon glanced around him at the typical back water planet, gazing round at the tall trees that towered off the ground, the dirt paths that were lined with different plants and other kinds of colorful things, the fresh smell of budding flowers and the sounds of the animals in the forest. The sun hung high in the red and orange sky and a cool breeze blew over the land.

"All right Bates, Ronon you're with me, Rodney, Zelanker your with Lorn and Elizabeth you can go with Teyla, have a little girl time."

"Great maybe we can have a slumber party" Elizabeth chirped. Smiling at Teyla as she walked past, all she got in return was a blank look from the other women. Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh lucky me." Shepard heard Lorn say at the fact of spending the day with the two scientists, who had already started to argue. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of him causing the young marine pain. His own team walked in the opposite direction to Teyla and Doctor Weir, not knowing that this mission was going to be a one for the history books.

Elizabeth followed Teyla closely as they causally walked down the mud path, Elizabeth sometimes jumping at the sounds of animals or insects. She never was an outside person, being one who enjoyed the comforts of the home. She looked at Teyla who was keeping a cautious eye on their surroundings, P90 held high in case anything jumps out at them. She knew that Teyla had, had a hard life. She had to be strong, a warrior, a fighter, a survivor. If not for herself then for her people. She often found herself wanting to ask Teyla if she ever wanted to become leader of her people. But being daughter of Tugan, former leader of the Athosian's, Teyla really didn't have any choice on what to be in life.

The faint light from the setting sun streamed through gaps in the trees and the wind was gentle but chilly. The harmonious sound of an insect musical had begun, followed closely by the rustling of leaves.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, a huge childish smile on her face.

Teyla looked at her bemused and shook her head.

"Urm it was in ninth grade in school. I was supposed to give a speech but nothing comes out of my mouth, to make it all worse I ran out and missed my own school celebration." Teyla smiled as the thought came back to her. Elizabeth giggled putting a light hand over her heart in mock amusement.

"My father never did forgive me for that" Teyla continued, thinking back to the good talking to she had when she got home, all about leaders never showing any fear and how she was not going to get any dinner that night. Elizabeth grinned and frowned at the same time. Out of all the time Teyla had been in Atlantis this is the longest talk she has ever had with her, apart from knowing that she was daughter of Tugan and that she had spent most her life fighting to survive. Elizabeth knew hardly anything about her small Athosian friend. This made her sad in a way.

In front of her Teyla can to a brute stop and Elizabeth's smile immediately disappeared.

"What is it?" she asked and couldn't stop her eyes from darting round the trees.

Teyla turned her head to the left.

"I heard something"

"What?"

"I am not sure" she replied turning to face Elizabeth. suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere, plunging itself it to Teyla's thigh. She yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, Elizabeth instantly at her side. Teyla made a painful expression as she pulled the arrow from her leg, throwing it to the side.

"Are you alright" Elizabeth asked then rolled her eyes. _Of course she's not all right Lizzy; she's got a bloody arrow in her leg_. Elizabeth thought to herself.

Teyla scanned the area for any enemies and without warning Doctor Weir convulsed to the floor as she was hit from behind with a stunner. A coil of blue plasma wrapped itself round the exhibition leader, disappearing as she hit the ground. A group of five or more men came running out from the forest, surrounding Teyla and the unconscious Elizabeth, By the look of their uniform Teyla knew for certain that they were Geni.

"Kolya?" she questioned angrily.

"Hello Teyla, sorry about the leg, had to get you down first. Didn't want to risk any of my men getting injured."

"Don't you ever stay dead" she asked remembering their last encounter.

"Bullet proof vest" he said putting his hand over his chest.

"What do you want?

Have you come for Colonel Sheppard… again?"

Kolya laughed as he disconnected Teyla's P90 from her vest.

"No my dear. I have come for you two" he said laughing harshly

"Doctor Weir and I….. Why?"

Because, you both would make excellent leverage" he said raising the P90. He brought it down with great force, hitting Teyla with the butt of the gun. The last thing she saw was the smug look on his face, then she saw nothing at all.

Sergeant Marcus Bates climbed over a fallen tree and followed Ronon and his CO through the thick vegetation of the forest. There was a question in his head that he couldn't get out, and something in his mind was nagging him to ask it.

"Sir. Do you really think it was a wise idea to let Doctor Weir go with Teyla?" his face remained passive as both Sheppard and Ronon stopped dead in their tracks. Both turned to face him.

"What was that sergeant?" John said firmly taking a step towards Marcus

"I am just saying sir She is still a liability. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it just last week she was completely taken over by a Wraith queen at the drilling station you went to"

"It wasn't her fault" Ronon growled

"And for your information, if she hadn't been taken over, you and everyone else would be dead right now" he continued.

"Or maybe that's just what she wants you to think."

"What exactly are you getting at sergeant?" John imposed demanding a straight answer.

"What I am getting at is maybe that little Wraith of yours isn't telling us the truth." something that was on breaking point snapped inside Ronon and he made a dash for Bates, John stopped him before he could reach the man and pulled him back, with difficulty.

"TAKE THAT BACK" Ronon bellowed reaching for Bates once again.

"Knock it off the both of you" Sheppard demanded but before he could do anything else his radio sparked to life.

"Sheppard, its McKay Lets head back to the gate, there is nothing here".

John pressed the button to talk angrily and said.

"Ok we'll be there now" the radio went silent.

John activated his radio again.

"Teyla, Elizabeth come in."

No response.

"Teyla, Elizabeth this is Sheppard, please respond."

This time there was a reply, but certainly not one John was looking for.

"Hello Colonel Sheppard. You're well I hope"

"Kolya" Sheppard crocked.

"What have you done with Teyla and Elizabeth?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"Don't you worry yourself with them Colonel, I promise I'll take good care of them… real good care" he said and ending the conversation with a malicious laugh as the radio went static.

* * *

So what do you think so far. It was either Micheal or Kolya. I thought i could put more of a story to Kolya though.

So can you tell mw what you think of this?

oh and Reviews make mw work faster. (hint, hint) :-)


	2. Some slumber party!

Beginnings

CHAPTER TWO: Some slumber party!!!

Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly in the blackened sky. The flickering flames off the torches gave of enough light and illuminated the way down the dirt path. Teyla limped alongside Doctor Weir, wincing every time she put pressure on her injured leg. Both their captors held their arms with bruising grips, their hands tied behind their back with tight neon wire. Teyla had torn a piece of fabric from her top and scruffily wrapped it round her leg in a tight knot, but the blood still seeped through, soaking the bonding with a sticky red liquid. They rounded a corner and came to a fallen tree. The bark was rotten and sap dripped to the floor giving the effect the tree was either crying or bleeding. Kolya grabbed hold of one of its branches pulling it down. In a shimmer of light the tree dissolved into the nothingness from whence it came, it was an elaborate hologram, hiding an entrance way of dusty stone steps that descended down to a passage way lit only by fiery lanterns. Elizabeth and Teyla were shoved through the door, down the steps and in to the passage way. It was long and straight and dust was thick in the air. They came to large iron gates that were tall and menacing. The gates swung open with a bone chilling screech and revealed what was on the other side. Heavily armed guard's resembled statues, still but threaten who were positioned at every door wearing thick amour from head to toe. They held a gun in their hands that looked like a cross between a shotgun and a sniper. Their helmets covered their foreheads, disguising most of their face, leaving only their eyes visible, eyes that burned a hole though you're very soul. There was not much light except for the lanterns that hung from the roof and the small round ones in the floor. Shadows stalked along the floors and oozed in to corners slithering up the walls.

Defying roars of the Geni machines echoed throughout the room accompanied by pleading screams, for either help or death.

"Welcome to your new home ladies?" Kolya taunted pushing both women through the door. Another two guards joined them. He whispered to Kolya

"Are these the ones?" He nodded then inclined his head towards Teyla.

"Watch out for her. She's tricky"

"Yes sir" both guards pointed there guns towards Teyla and Elizabeth pushing them against the wall.

"Spread em" one said rather unkindly, Elizabeth creased her brow not knowing what the hostile man was asking her to do. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teyla turn round and lean against the wall. She followed suit. A rather mean looking man walked behind Teyla and started patting her down for any concealed weapons she may have on her. He was large, larger then Ronon, Elizabeth thought. He was grubby and dirty, and Elizabeth could smell Elizabeth felt the guard behind her starting to search her then looked at Teyla again. She had a very displeasing look on her face, directed at the guard. His sinful smile seemed to be frozen in place as he slowly made his way down Teyla's body.

Teyla let out an aggravated sigh and her uninjured leg shot up, hitting the man directly in the crotch. He squealed and fell to the floor, tightly holding where she had hit him.

"Foot slipped" she said gleefully an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Bitch" the guard swore. Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh, whereas Teyla did not even try and hide hers. She giggled enthusiastically as the guard gave her a dangerous look. Elizabeth was pulled off of the wall by the man behind her and carelessly thrown in to the nearest cell. Kolya grabbed Teyla and threw her in to the cell next to Elizabeth's. Both doors slammed shut, sending vibrations through the floor.

"You better get used to this place ladies… it's where you are going to spend the rest of your life's" Kolya croaked, sending chills of hatred down Elizabeth's spine.

"Why, we have no idea what you are talking about." Teyla stated, intending to get on the commanders nerves. She leaned forward, gripping the prison bars tightly and said very calmly,

"We're just passing through."

John felt himself grow more and more anxious with every step he took as he and the other teams walked through the dark undergrowths of the wood. He couldn't stop worrying about his two female friends. His mind spun powerlessly. Disoriented thoughts were they were ok? What was happening to them? And how the hell was he going to get them out of this mess, kept running though his head against his own will. The sun was rising in the distance and the round fiery ball eased its self higher in to the sky. Deep in thought and not looking where he was going, John cursed out loud as he stumbled and fell to the floor. he brushed some dirt off his knees and punched hard at the air Ronon's huge hand rested on his shoulder as the runner pulled his CO up from off of the ground.

"You ok?" Ronon asked a little amused. Sheppard looked at Ronon's half smile and pulled a face.

I'm fine" he replied seeing what he had tripped over. Then he spotted something close by on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up, straining to get a good look at it.

"What is it?" Ronon questioned with a solemn look on his face.

"It's an Geni arrow and it has dried blood on it which means…" John started

"One of our girls is hurt" Ronon finished.

Teyla paced her cell frustratingly unable to stay in one place for too long a time. She had no idea where they were, but by the looks of things she had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen to them. She tried to forget about the burning pains that kept shooting up her injured leg as with every step she took it was getting harder and harder to keep herself on her feet. She found herself wanting to curl up on her bed with a nice hot cup of Athosian tea she had always adored, with its spicy smell and its tangy flavor. Elizabeth silently watched her from the other cell sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. The cells were small and bare with nothing more than lumpy beds and a toilet in the corner. There were no windows of any kind and Elizabeth was wondering how they had not yet died from suffocation. The floor was coated with dust and things Elizabeth did not even want to think about at that given moment and the whole room smelt like something had died. Out of the corner of her eye Dr Weir saw that Teyla had stopped pacing and was now trying to get the guards attention. The guard slouched lazily in a chair with his feet on the desk and when he didn't answer Teyla grumbled and fell on to the bed behind her, then to Elizabeth's surprise, let out a little giggle.

"So how are you enjoying your first time off world?" she asked. Elizabeth gave a sad smile. The door in the far corner unlocked and swung open and the guard who had been peacefully resting shot up and stood at attention. A few minutes had past, before a man walked through the door striding past the guard giving him a look of disapproval. He had black tattered hair that reached his shoulders and a scar running down his left eye. He was tall and very well built with a slight limp in his walk. He had a rough appearance to his face and looked like he had not shaven in days. He positioned himself between both Elizabeth's and Teyla's prison cells.

"I am Commander Rosco Brigs, owner of this facility" he said proudly. Elizabeth got up and stood as straight as she could.

"I am Dr Elizabeth Weir from earth I…" she started but was cut short by Rosco.

"I do not care who you are, nor do I care where you are from. All that matters to me is how expensive you are" he said somewhat curtly sending tingles of dislike down Elizabeth's spine.

"Expensive?" Dr Weir repeated confusion evident in her voice. She jumped as Teyla suddenly came in to the conversation.

"He means how much people will pay for us. These people are slave traders."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... ok that was sad. Anyway who was expecting that? Anyone?

Well anyway can you please tell me what you think of it. As i said before.

(Reviews make me work farster) :-)


	3. Eldon

Chapter 3: Eldon

Teyla didn't know quite what to expect when the far door burst open, revealing two scrawny men holding the body of a limp man by his arms. They dragged him in carelessly and opened the door of Teyla's cell, throwing him in as if he were some kind of wild animal. He was beaten and bleeding, All he wore was a pair of dirty brown pants that were torn at the knees. His feet were dirty, Cut and bruised. He was tall and thin, so thin you could see his ribs. Instantly Teyla was at his side. She felt for a pulse and sent a silent thanks to the Ancestors when she found it faintly drumming beneath her fingertips. She lightly took him by the shoulder and turned him on to his back, gasping when she saw his face. His face was an inhuman one, taking an unholy shape. His teeth were black and rotten and his skin, a sickly yellow colour. Teyla felt sorry for the man but quickly recovered. She ripped some fabric from the bed sheets and rapped them around his bleeding arm then grabbed the pillow of the bed, putting it behind his head. She sighed and looked down at her own wound that was now completely soaked with blood. It was slowly trickling down her trouser leg. She got up and collapsed onto the bed struggling for breath. Elizabeth noticed this and looked at Teyla worriedly.

"Teyla?" she questioned.

"I am fine." she assured her. Elizabeth wasn't buying it, she opened her mouth to say something else then notice that the man was beginning to wake. Again Teyla was at his side. He opened his eyes, eyes that showed nothing but fear. He looked around him then looked at Teyla, his eyes softened.

"Hi." Teyla said calmly, giving him a gentle smile.

"H…H…Hi" he stuttered and began to get up. Teyla lightly pushed him down again.

"Be still."

She unclipped the canteen from her belt and gave it to the man.

"Thank you, Eldon." he said putting a hand to his chest.

"Teyla." she did the same then pointed to Elizabeth.

"This is Doctor Elizabeth Weir." He looked at Elizabeth then at Teyla again.

"There is no way out of here there is no escape!" he cried a tear running down his cheek. He pulled Teyla closer to him bringing her in a tight embrace. Teyla felt somewhat uncomfortable, being hugged by a total stranger but hugged him back anyway.

"There is always a way out." She said.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. A trickle of sweat made its way down her forehead and she unconsciously wiped it away. She peeked in to Teyla's cell and smiled as she saw Eldon resting peacefully on the bottom bunk, she watched his chest rise and fall and his face was as peaceful as a summer's breeze. Showing no sign of pain or fear, the way he slept reminded Elizabeth of a small child. She then glanced over at Teyla who was sitting against the wall. Her head was resting sluggishly against one of her shoulders and the fabric around her leg was now completely soaked and dripping with blood. Her face was paler then usual and she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Elizabeth was afraid of losing her Athosian friend and she despised herself for being so afraid. She was the Atlantis expedition leader and had to be strong, she knew Teyla was strong enough for the both of them.

"Teyla?" Elizabeth said a tone of depression in her voice. At the mention of her name Teyla's eyes shot open. She shook her head as if trying to shake off the weariness that was close to consuming her.

" Yes Dr Weir?"

"Are we going to get out of this place?" she asked Teyla, catching her entirely off guard. She had not expected anyone on Atlantis to give up hope so quickly, certainly not Elizabeth. There was a lingering silence, because deep down Teyla thought that the only thing that was going to get them out of this mess was a miracle.

"We always find a way out no matter what." Elizabeth could tell from the way Teyla said it that she did not fully believe it. She felt tears swell, burning her eyes as she held them back. She admired Teyla for her strength and for her intelligence but despite the young Athosian's age she also had a lot of wisdom, she though had been taught to her by her cheerful old mentor, Charin, who had sadly passed away a few weeks ago. Elizabeth could tell that Teyla took Charins death hard and had a feeling that Teyla felt it was her fault. She could see that Teyla just had a deep longing for comfort or maybe just a shoulder to cry on. Elizabeth suddenly shivered feeling an unsuspecting breeze goes through her, she feared the worst. She momentarily looked over at Teyla, judging by the woman's reaction, she sensed something was wrong. The door creaked open and three tall figures emerged from the shadows coming to a stop in front of Teyla's cell. She tensed up knowing something bad was going to happen. The man in front raised a gun of some sort and with out hesitation pulled the trigger. There was no sound, but Teyla felt a slight stinging course through her. She looked down, seeing a dart that had wedged itself into her chest, just missing her heart. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. Her cell was opened and she was carelessly dragged away.

"No leave her alone" Elizabeth screamed but go no answer.

"What are you going to do with her?" again she got no reply. The door slammed shut behind the last man that walked out, leaving doctor Weir with only silence for company.

Rodney put a hand in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the two blazing sun in the sky. If he had known it was going to be this hot he would have at least brought sun screen. Beside him he heard Ronon sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time. Rodney rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything since Ronon could and probably would snap him in half, with the mood he was in. The rain had now stopped and turned into a slight drizzle but at this time everyone's uniforms were wet and most uncomfortable. In front of Rodney the two young marines were deep in conversation and Zelanker was determined to start a conversation with John who was not paying attention to anyone or anything. Beside Rodney, Ronon stopped dead and stared into the distance. McKay noticed this and stopped too.

"What is it?" he asked giving Ronon a quizzical look.

"I heard something" Ronon whispered back, making everyone else stop to

"What?"

"I don't know" Ronon crouched down and started to climb the steep hill in front of him and gasped at the grand sight that greeted him at the top. A beautiful city lay perched on top of a cliff with a magnificent waterfall in front of it tumbling to the rocky waters below. The midday suns stood gleaming in cloudless skies sending beams of lights though the diamond city.

"Well, it would be rude if we didn't introduce ourselves" Sheppard suddenly said, startling Ronon. He turned his head towards to the side and saw John crouching beside him.

"But what about Teyla and Elizabeth?" Ronon asked.

"They might be able to help us and if not point us in a direction that can." Ronon took a moment to ponder over his two options. If they went for help it could prove useful but then again the inhabitants of the planet might not want strangers anywhere near the city. But he had to find them, save them, save her.

"Alright lets go" he Finally said. They headed for the city, not knowing what to expect when they got there. John was in front leading the way with Ronon close behind, Rodney was beside him muttering to himself and Zelanker, Sergeant Bates and Major Lorn were bringing up the rear.

They came to a stop in front of a tall golden gate that blocked the way in to the city. Shortly afterwards as if knowing they were there a short stubby man appeared from out of a door close by. He was leaning heavily on a wooden walking stick and he wore a long animal fur coat. He was bald except for the few patches of white hair on either side of his head. He turned to face the visitors and smiled, a deep knowing in his eyes.

"Hello strangers, what bring you here?" he greeted warmly throwing his hands up in a kind gesture. The door opened and everyone walked in, John took this as his cue and got right to the point.

"We need your help."

* * *

Well dorry for the delay folks but it is here now. hope you enjoy it and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW 

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Forgotten tears

Teyla could feel her feet being dragged along in the dirt behind her, could fell the ice coldness of their breath on the back of her neck and smell it invading her nostrils. Her head spun franticly trying to come to sense of what was happening. Before she could react she felt her self being forced to the cold floor. Her eyes widened as she looked around with wonder but also fear then noticing she was kneeling in front of an man sitting on a thrown, she took a deep breath, but stayed quit, he looked down at Teyla with a cold, arrogant stare that went through her like a knife through butter. He slowly rose and descended the few steps leading up to the thrown. He looked to his servant's with a taunting glare, regarding them for everything they were worth then turned his attention back to Teyla. His eyes were dark and passionless. He squatted down and brought his face close to hers rubbing his chin as if thinking of something to say. Teyla found herself disliking the man before he even spoke.

"You are Teyla right?" he asked gruffly. His voice was deep and unkind.

"Yes"? Teyla replied unevenly. Everyone knowing her name round this place was starting to make her a little uncomfortable.

"Wow when the men said you were a looker they were not joking" he said, Teyla noticed a little slur in his words and could even smell the alcohol on his breath.

The man got to his feet again and rocked on his heels.

"I like the name ,Teyla,. it pretty" he sniggered an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Why don't you tell me who you are and why you have brought us here." Teyla said getting right to the point. The man marched sluggishly towards her and punched her round the face. She knew a bruise was going to form and she could already fell a headache creeping up on her. That is one thing she hated about her job. No matter what she did, she was always the one getting kidnapped or taken hostage by some sleaze bag or another or other, sometimes she just wished that they would take one of the guys for a change. Not that she meant them any harm, she just know Rodney would probably drive his captors crazy with his continuous whining, John would probably charm the pants off any one of them, probably even if they were men, and Ronon would probably scare them silly with just a look. At the thought of this Teyla laughed then realised her mistake, the man looked at her with a threatening glare and hit her round the face again but harder this time.

"You know unlike most I like to cause people pain especially people like you" he shouted angrily

"Like me?" Teyla repeated a little insulted

"women, they are so feeble"

Teyla rolled her eyes then put on a sly little smile.

"Then you're in for a shock".

The man looked at Teyla through widened eyes, then tightened his jaw.

"Very well." He started then headed for the door, peering over his shoulder. He said

"Pretty her up for me boys"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth's dread grew stronger each second Teyla was missing she had paced her cell a dozen times and couldn't keep still in one place for to long. Her body screamed with alarm and her mind was telling her that Teyla was not going to come back, but her heart told her different. They would not have taken her if they wanted her dead. No matter how hard she tried to keep her mind from pondering she couldn't quite muster the task, because every outcome was the same as the one before. A single tear made its way down her cheek but she didn't bother wiping it away. she planted her self on the bed and hugged the pillow close to her chest, letting more tears fall. She could not remember the last time she cried, it had been years since she shed any tears. She looked in to the cell opposite as Eldon jolted up from the bed, his skin glistened with sweat and his breathing was quick and heavy. He franticly looked around himself as if trying to search for something that was not there. He calmed down then hopped off the bed looking around him once more.

"W...w…where is Teyla?" He stuttered alarm clear in his voice.

"They took her" was all Elizabeth had to say. The man's face twisted in pain and sadness it all most broke Elizabeth's heart. He shook his head and backed away.

"no, no ,no ,no, no, no they cant they might hurt her if she does not cooperate "

"Cooperate?"

"They are going to sell her."

"Who are… they?"

"Braktar Luther and his men. You mean to say you have not herd of him?"

Weir shook her head and continued to listen to the man.

"Braktar Luther is the most aggressive slave trader in the galaxy, he has no heart, no feeling's, no anything, just a thirst for causing pain. And if Teyla does not cooperate, she might as well be dead."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Ok that was sad but moving on. how did you like it. was it good????? you be the judge and again i am sorry for the delay. And i thank you all for the Reviews. 

And i would like more for this chapter. it always helps. And to make up for the delay i have posted two chapters. JUST FOR YOU :-)


	5. Yellow brick road

Teyla struggled furiously against her captors as they dragged her out of the door to be sold or auctioned off to someone else. She was barely conscious but she tried her hardest to stay awake. The fabric round her leg had fallen off since it was completely drenched in blood, she could feel the strength slowly drain from her, but she tried to keep her posture. When she got out of the door she turned her head away from the intense sunlight that hurt her eyes and kept it turned as they walked a little further down the path.

She was brought in front of a man. Teyla looked at him in disgust, he was bald and he had a lot of stubble on and around his face which was covered in dirt, grime and some other things Teyla really didn't want to know or think about. The man was quite large and flabby and he wore filthy grey clothes that hung off him like clothes on a washing line. Once he saw Teyla he smiled widely, showing off his putrid blackened teeth. He walked around her, inspecting what was going to be his property and nodded his head excitedly.

"I'll take her." he spat, wiping his nose on his sleeve "She's pretty."

"What you gonna use her for Don?" the guard chuckled behind her. The man called Don shook his head impatiently.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" he said steeping towards her and reaching out his hand to collect his prize. He looked down at the pendent that she wore and ripped it off her neck.

Teyla lunged towards the man making him jump back in surprise. The guards behind her pulled her back by her chains round her wrists. Shortly after the man recovered he let out a hoarse laugh which infuriated Teyla even more.

"You got a feisty one this time aint you!" he said running a grubby hand through Teyla's hair. She tried to pull away but the man prevented her from doing so. His body moved against hers and again she tried to move away but again the man prevented her. Instead he pressed closer. So close Teyla couldn't even move a precious centimeter. The mans hands went to her neck and he brought his lips to hers, kissing her forcefully. She wrestled against him but this made him more violent getting a few sniggers from the guards behind her.

Without thinking she struck out with her knee hitting the man directly in the stomach. He fell to the floor with a defeated cry of pain. Before she could even react she was hit over the head with something hard. She fell to the floor and cried out in pain as it hit her again. She did not know why she did what she did but she thought it had something to do with not leaving Elizabeth all on her own and she did not want to go home with that poor excuse for a man. The guard started to kick her one by one then there came a load cry over the crowd.

"STOP!" everyone stopped and looked at the man that had cried out.

"I will take the prisoner back. Remember we need her alive or are you buffoons to stupid to remember one little thing like that" he said sternly. It wasn't a question. The men departed creating a pathway for him to go through and by the looks on their face this man was powerful but not very well liked. He walked up to Teyla and put one of her arms round his neck then put one of his round her waist. Teyla was hardly conscious but somehow she knew she could trust this man. She rested against him. He turned slightly and scowled.

"Get back to work." He snorted then walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronon slouched in his chair with his arms across his chest and a slight death glare in his eyes. He had been sitting in that chair for almost an hour listening to John calmly explain about Teyla and Elizabeth's disappearance to the old man that had greeted them. A low rumble erupted from Ronon's chest and thankfully only Rodney seemed to hear it. He turned his head and leaned in closer to Ronon.

"What's the matter with you?" he whispered. Ronon just grunted then said,"We shouldn't be wasting out time here we should be out there looking for them. We already now that one of them is hurt.

Rodney didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He was worried about them as well, more then he thought he would be. He gulped down the last bit of his drink then set his glass lightly on the table, but was fighting an urge to slam it down. Suddenly his drink tasted bitter and he didn't like it one bit. He pushed his chair out from under the table and headed for the door with out so much as a glance back. He slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath as he steeped outside. He glanced up in to the brightly twinkling stars in the black velvet sky. It was the first time in years he had actually stopped to look up at the stars. He was drawn back to reality however when a man pushed passed him.

"Hey" Rodney shouted at him and the man turned round to face him.

"WHAT!?" the man seemed furious at something but Rodney used all his self control to not back away even when the man got threateningly close. Rodney looked the man up and down then spotted something hanging from his pocket. It was an angel pendant but not just any old angel pendant, it was Teyla's.

"Where did you get that?" He said. The man looked down and spotted what McKay was talking about.

"Oh off this girl. Took it from her I did .She was pretty, real pretty. She was a real feisty one though I tell ya that."

"And where was this" Rodney asked

"Down by the fallen tree local slave trade businesses. There-just follow the yellow path"

"Slave trade?" Rodney said. He wanted to be sick.

"Yeah, you're not from around ere are ya"

"No but thanks I will check it out" Rodney said then gave the man a light pat on the back.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Rodney said to himself.

* * *

Sorry the last two chapter were a bit short i promice the next one will be longer. So tell me what you think. Or if there is room for improvment. Anyway what do you think will happen. You decide.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Fallen

Well here it is and I am so sorry it took so long. Been kind of busy with Exams and stuff like that. Well anyway thanks to all of you who that reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before. A big old thanks to Wella who has reviewed every chapter so far. Again i am sorry that it took so long . So to make it up i wrote an extra long chapter. Well longer then the others anyway. ENJOY. And please Review.

* * *

The fallen leaves crunched beneath everyone's feet as they all made their way down the winding path or, as Rodney liked to call it, 'the yellow brick road.' No one had said a word since they left the city, and the silence was a little unnerving. The two marines in front had not said more then two words since they arrived on the planet. Except for Bates.

Zelanker had given up al hope of starting a conversation with anyone, and Rodney was unusually quiet. John risked a glance at Ronon, who was observing his surroundings like a hunter looking for its prey. A loud ecstatic shout erupted from behind them and John turned round to see Rodney waving his hand in all directions while looking down at the device in his other hand.

"What is it?" Ronon asked gruffly.

"I'm getting a faint energy reading coming from…" He paused, but only for a second. "Over there." He continued, pointing ahead.

"Lets go" Sheppard ordered and headed in the direction Rodney had pointed. The colonel skidded to a stop as he nearly ran into a huge tree.

"Rodney?" he shouted. Rodney pushed past him not taking his eyes off the device in his hand.

"I don't understand. It should be right here." He moaned. Ronon stepped forward, extending a hand towards the tree. As he did so, the bark before him began to ripple slightly, forming a sort of mystical wall, part of it disappeared, creating a door.

"That's something you don't see everyday" John heard Bates say before he turned to Rodney. John rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I got a plan"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kolya paced the room impatiently. Waiting for the meeting he had called to begin. All he needed now was the person he was supposed to be having the meeting with. Rosco Brigs. He walked through the door, late as usual followed by the big brute Braktar Luther, his right hand man. He gave Kolya a sly smile before taking a seat. Kolya didn't waste anytime and got straight to the point.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my prisoners? You said you wouldn't sell them." He shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk. He was seething. Kolya couldn't remember the last time he was this furious. He glared at Rosco who kept his face an unreadable mask.

"I lied" was all Rosco said. Something in Kolya broke.

"You vile piece of…" he started. His face was turning red. Braktar, who was standing just at the door, interrupted Kolya with one swift movement. He towered over him, trying to look menacing (and doing a good job of it too.)

"You dare question my master."

Kolya gulped, choosing his words carefully. He stuttered.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to question, I just need them to get to Sheppard"

"I do not care for this man you call Sheppard. You are on my playground now Kolya. And you play by my rules, and if you don't like that…" He left the silence linger for a second, then nodded to Braktar. Braktar pulled out a knife form his belt, ramming it straight in to Kolya's chest.

Then Rosco finished his sentence.

"… Then you'll die"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Elizabeth Weir woke to the sound of birds cheerfully chirping outside her bedroom window, it was accompanied by the screaming of the alarm clock on her bedside table. She reached over to silence it, glancing at the photo that stood just beside the clock and smiled as memories of that day came back to her. Rolling onto her back she glanced up at the ceiling, watching the way the sun made bright and colorful patterns dance across the white textured roof. Then in a blink of an eye, the room descended in to darkness. The shadows, swallowing everything up as it slinked towards Elizabeth. The pleasant chirping of the birds was replaced by tormenting whispers. The room grew darker still as the room began to shake. The whispers grew defining, getting louder and louder each second. Elizabeth put her hands over her ears then everything went dark._

Elizabeth jolted up, running a hand through her hair whilst trying to calm her breathing.

She pulled her sweat drenched T-shirt away from her sticky chest and took a deep breath.

The memories of her dream were still fresh in her head. It had felt so real. Elizabeth leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She heard a soft voice beside her, started. She opened her eyes and turned towards it. She sighed in relief.

"Eldon" she greeted him with a forced smile.

"Are you…o...ok" he stuttered and limped closer to the bars, leaning on them for support. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, when she noticed another man in the cell with him, leaning over an unmoving body.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth whispered to herself, but loud enough for Eldon to hear.

"Do not worry. She is just unconscious, we do not know the full extent of the injuries but they did not stop her from fighting back" Eldon informed Elizabeth, a note of understanding in his voice. Elizabeth was still suspicious.

"Who is that?" she asked, motioning to the man that stood over Teyla, tending to her many wounds. He seemed kind and gentle by the way he was carefully cleaning the cuts that were on her face, arms and stomach. He had a rugged look to him but in a way he didn't look like any other so called gentleman she and Teyla had met so far.

"That is Colyan; he is a third in command here, alongside Braktar. They are both brothers. But Colyan is nothing like his brother. He is compassionate towards others." Eldon said.

"If he is so compassionate towards others why is he working here?" Elizabeth said vindictively, scowling at both of the men.

"All he wants to do is help up, free us…" Eldon stopped in mid sentence and found the floor rather interesting.

"Without getting killed"

Elizabeth watched as Colyan laid Teyla gently on the bed. He turned to face Elizabeth.

"Believe me when I say that I hate seeing people suffer here. My Brother seems to get joy and happiness from hurting people. My brother also seems to have taken an interest in your friend, which is strange for him. Normally it is just the torture, kill or sell. Sometimes all three of them"

Elizabeth stared at the man in disbelieve. Eyes wide, mouth wider. She cast a long look over at Teyla, who was breathing heavily but looked peaceful in a way.

"You look tired ma'am you should rest" Colyan said concerned. Elizabeth was to exhausted to ague. She looked at Teyla one more time the turned her gaze to Colyan.

"I will make sure she is safe" he promised.

Elizabeth nodded her head and then lay down on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Teyla felt something cold hand wet touch her forehead. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to wake up, and she didn't want to feel the pain that she was feeling right now. Teyla felt a cold hand touch the side of her face and her eyes shot open in surprise. She saw a man smiling down at her. His smile was warm and knowing and had the certain welcoming feel to it. It was Colyan. He sat just beside Teyla, holding a wet white rag in his hand. At first he did not do anything but smile, as if waiting for Teyla to start a conversation. Teyla didn't really know what to say. It was not every day you a met a guy while locked up in a cell by a couple of slave traders. But there was always a first for everything. Teyla moved to get up but the Colyan lightly pushed her back down.

"Do not move you are injured. Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts but other then that I am fine." Teyla replied, still a bit suspicious of the man.

"Where are Eldon and Elizabeth?" Teyla asked, sounding almost demanding. She tried to get to her feet again and this time Colyan did not stop her. She felt herself swaying and found it was getting harder to keep standing. She felt her knees weakening beneath her, than felt herself collapse. Colyan raced towards her, catching her before she hit the floor and coming to a painful stop on his knees.

" Your friend and Eldon are sleeping. Are you unharmed?"

Teyla sighed and nodded. Mentally cursing herself for being weak. She hated appearing weak especially to her enemies. She looked up at Colyan, only then realizing the closeness of their bodies. There was a lingering silence. Colyan inched closer, closing the gap between them. His lips were warm and soft as he brought Teyla in to a kiss. It was slow but full of passion. It seemed the world around them did not exist. Teyla's hand went to Colyan's face.

"Taking good care of our prisoner I see." A cold and familiar voice echoed from behind them. Both quickly pulled apart.

"Brother?" Colyan sounded surprised and almost scared. Braktar opened the door of the cell and motioned for Colyan to come out. Colyan reluctantly let go of Teyla and scurried over to his brother.

"You are one of them?" Teyla asked angrily, fury burning inside of her like a fire that could not be extinguished. Colyan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Braktar.

"Go to your room now brother. I need a talk with the lady"

"Braktar please don't hurt her."

"LEAVE!"

Colyan took one final glance at Teyla, then with his head low, left the room. Braktar turned to Teyla.

"I hear you scared one of my buyers off today. Don if I'm not mistaken. He was one of my best buyers."

"And..?" Teyla replied annoyance clear in her voice.

"And… you will not do that again."

"What makes you so sure?" Teyla challenged.

"Because if you do. I will not hesitate to kill your friend." He said and pointed at Elizabeth.

Teyla's eyes widened as she looked at Doctor Weir. She was still sleeping with no idea what was happening, or what was going to happen to her.

"So what do you say? You be a good girl and I won't kill your friend."

Teyla nodded.

* * *

Well there is that chapter. what did you think. please Review. :-) 


	7. Rescue

Well last chapter. hope you enjoy and please Review. And sorry it took so long been busy with Exams and stuff.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and stretched out on the bed. She let a long yawn go then looked around the room she was in. At this point she wished she hadn't woken up. To be honest she had forgotten where she was. She stole a quick glance into Teyla's cell and her heart skipped a beat. She was not there, neither were Eldon or Colyan. Elizabeth jolted from the bed and ran to the door of her own cell.

"Teyla!" she screamed looking round, hoping someone would hear her. She was now on the verge of tears. She felt empty, lost, scared. She dropped to her knees and hung her head.

"Someone help me." She pleaded in a whisper. She had no idea what was going to happen to her, or what had happened to Teyla. In the far corner the door slowly creaked open and three hooded figures stepped through. Elizabeth backed away a little as they all came towards the bars.

"What have you done to her you bastards!" she screamed, a sudden surge of courage running through her. Fury was clearly painted in her voice. The hooded figure that stood in front raised his finger and put it to his lips, indicating she should stay silent. He then tore off his hood reveling himself to be Colonel John Sheppard, Elizabeth immediately relaxed. She took a look at the other two thinking that they were Ronon and Rodney. She reached through the gaps in the bars grasping John's hand tightly.

"You alright?" John asked squeezing back. He looked around the room.  
"Where is Teyla?" he questioned. Elizabeth's hand tightened around John's and she let out a little whimper.

"They took her."

"Who?" Ronon spoke up taking a step forward.

"I think his name was Rosco Briggs" Ronon sighed and cursed under his breath.

"Friend of yours Ronon?" Sheppard asked turning away from Elizabeth and facing the Sadatan warrior.

"Yhea, you can say that, Look if it is him we are dealing with, we need to find Teyla and get her out of here now."

"Ah, hello, still in a cell here people." Elizabeth said, suddenly calmer then earlier. John turned round, a trace of a smile on his lips. He pulled out his sidearm and aimed it at the lock.

"Move aside." He warned and pulled the trigger. The lock jumped off and clattered to the ground accompanied by the ringing sound of gunshots.

"You think someone heard that?" Rodney asked.

"You tell me." Came a cold but amused voice from behind them. They all turned and came face to face with a gun, and Rosco.

"Rosco!" Ronon seethed, his hand drifting to his stunner. Noticing this, Rosco pointed his gun at Ronon. "I wouldn't do that Ronon. Some one might get hurt"

Ronon's hand moved away from his stunner and rested by his side. Rosco put on a wide and immoral grin on his face.

"How you been Ronon?" he mocked, his smile widening.

"I have been great. You?" Ronon answered back, unable to hide the hatred in his voice.

"Me? I have better than great." Rosco said, powerless to withhold a cold chuckle. " It has been a long time since we talked face to face, so long in fact I have almost forgotten why we became enemies." He admitted.

" we became enemies because you sent hundreds of my people to their deaths. You destroyed everything. My home, my life, everything!" Ronon lunged towards Rosco with a predatory look in his eye. It took both John and Rodney to hold him back.

"I would be careful what you do Ronon. After all, I do have your lady friend." Rosco sniggered, a trace of a smirk appearing on his face. Ronon stopped struggling and everyone froze.

"I could have her killed… or worse." Rosco continued. Ronon took a deep breath and clenched his hand in to a tight fist.

"Where is she? I swear if you touched her…" Ronon trailed off. He could feel his concentration slipping, and without concentration you have no weapon against your opponent. Teyla had taught him that when they were sparing. Mainly because he was paying more attention to what she was wearing then paying any attention to the fight. Just the thought of anyone hurting her was bad enough.

"I did not do anything to her. But you know my men they can get a little aggressive." Rosco finished.

"Wait a minute" John spoke up, deciding that was his cue to enter the conversation between the two men.

"Why would Kolya take her and Elizabeth if he wanted to kill them?" You could tell from Sheppard's voice that he was slightly confused.

"Ah, you must be Colonel Sheppard. Commander Kolya spoke very highly of you, and speaking of Kolya he will not be bothering you any more and as for your lady friend. We will take good care of her for you." He raised his gun higher and pointed it towards the team and doctor Weir. His finger twitched as he ached to pull the trigger. A loud gunshot ran out but it was Rosco that cried out in pain and fall to the floor. He gripped his side in agony as his own blood seeped through his fingers and stained the floor beneath him. He cursed in some odd language and reached for his gun that was just mere inches away from his head. It was kicked to the side by the person that had shot him.

"Colyan!" Rosco seethed as he saw the man standing behind his. Colyan stepped over Rosco and made his way towards the others.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked lovingly while keeping his gun trained at Rosco's head.

"Yes, yes but they took Teyla, we have to find her." Elizabeth frantically said waving her hands in different directions.

"Follow me" Colyan ordered, and then headed for the door. The others followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla could feel herself shaking as every wasted second ticked by.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as each minute past.

She could see nothing but blurred images before her, smell nothing but her own fear,

and feel nothing but growing hatred for the man that threateningly paced in front of her, babbling on about what was going to happen to her that evening. She only half listened. She was tired and weak and was using all her strength to hold her self back from connecting her fist with the mans face. Two guards held her arms with agonizing grips she was surprised that the both her arms had not turned blue from cut of circulation. She hadn't the slightest clue how long she and Elizabeth had been looked up but she knew it had been a couple of days. Her nervousness grew when the far door opened in the corner. A man walked in. He wore a black suit and carried a cane at his side. He had a black mustache and greasy combed back hair and a little scar creeping down his left eye. He planted himself a few centimeters away from Teyla and sniggered. His eyes traveled up and down her body, as if he were trying to put every inch of her in to his memory. He took a step forward towering over her. Teyla stood her ground. That was another thing she hated. No matter where she went or who she met everyone was always taller then her. She made eye contact with the man and tried not to flinch when her reached out to touch her face, gripping her chin tightly.

"Kneel" he demanded. Teyla did not move.

"Kneel" he said again, this time more antagonistically and again Teyla did not move. The man took a step back and picked up his cane. He swung it with brute force towards Teyla. It hit her sorely in the stomach knocking the very wind from her. Se fell to her knees, grunting as she hit the cold hard floor beneath her. The jagged rocks dug in to her skin. The wound on her leg had stopped bleeding and had now turned in to a painful throb. The man walked round Teyla and grabbed the back of her neck. She winced slightly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"When I tell you do something, you do it." It sent chills down her spin as if some invisible force just walked through her. The man reached in to his inside pocket and pulled out a red velvet bag. He threw it in Braktar's direction. Braktar looked in the bag and smiled his usual cold smile.

"I will take her." said the man. Braktar's smile widened. Teyla held back tears as she heard those four little words. She cried out in pain as an excruciating pain shot through her head then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark. The clouds hung in the sky, grey and depressed. The rain came down like an angry waterfall beating on the ground like a tribe beats on their drums. The sun was slowly retreating behind the trees and the wind whistled and howled. Ronon crept along side Colyan, keeping a close eye on the smaller man, in case he got up to something. His hand rested comfortably by his stunner so he could give a nice greeting to anyone that got in their way. Colyan stopped beside him and eyed their surroundings carefully. He looked to his left and gasped. Ronon followed his gaze. His heart caught in his throat. Two men forcefully dragged his little Athosian friend down the path and towards a wooden wagon. The creatures that pulled it were similar to a horse but different. Its body was masculine and covered in black fur. Its legs were long and muscled and they had huge thick claws that curled in. Its head was like a panthers but with a black mane. It had a gold guarding on its face and underbelly and it stood tall and proud. Ronon turned his gaze back to Teyla. It took all his self control not to yell out her name. His blood boiled as he watched the two guards picked Teyla up and carelessly threw her into the back of the wagon. They both jumped in the back with her, pulled out some rope that hung on the side of the wagon and started to bind her hands and feet. She fought against them as best she could, but Ronon could see that she was weak. The guards just laughed at her efforts. In one final attempt she lunged at the guard closest to her, knocking him off his feet. She went for the remaining guard but was too slow. He had raised his hand and before she could react, he viciously backhanded her across the face. She did not move again. Ronon had just about had enough; he raced forward faster then a bullet from a gun pulling his stunner out of its holster and firing two warning shots. In to the both men's chests. He threw his stunner to the ground and climbed in to the back of the wagon. Ronon gathered Teyla's small and frail body up in his arms and made his way out of the wooden prison. Everyone else joined him. John stared at the bodies of the two guards than looked at Ronon.

"Gee, I sure hope you never get pissed off with me!" he joked then looked at Teyla. "Let's get her home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes felt heavy, every muscle in her body hurt but other then that she felt a lot better then she had before. She heard a faint beeping in the background and felt a cold hand clasped with hers. She slowly and carefully opened her eyes, shutting them quickly when a bright light blinded her. She moaned, than tried opening them once more. Her blurry vision started to become clearer as she shook her head trying to stay awake. A voice beside her startled her and she turned to it.

"Ronon," she croaked putting on a smile. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked making eye contact.

"Better thanks. Oh and thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me." There was a long but welcoming pause. Then Ronon finally said with a smile.

"Anytime" Teyla smiled back and watched him leave. She took a deep breath then reaching for her neck, she sighed.

"I knew I had forgotten something." came a sudden and cherry voice of Doctor McKay.

"Glad to see you are awake. Gave us one hell of a scare. Promise not to do it again?"

Teyla smiled then nodded her head, wishing she hadn't in the first place. She hid the pain it caused.

"Promise." she reassured him. Doctor McKay reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a gold and silver necklace. He gave it to Teyla.

"Thought you might want this back" he said. Teyla took it from him and gasped.

"My mothers necklace. How did you…?"

"I saw this guy had it and well, you know, I have my ways."

"You picked his pocket."

Rodney looked proud for the moment then said

"I picked his pocket."

(FIN)

* * *

so there you have it finished and tar. anyway how did you like it. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. Pretty

please. and again i am sorry it took so long.


End file.
